ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EX Demaaga
EX Demaaga is the result of Demaaga being injected with EX Serum, which results in a highly unstable and dangerous new form. Appearance EX Demaaga resembles the original Demaaga, but a bit more hunched over and menacing-looking. The molten iron composing its body has heated up further and started to melt down as a result of the EX Serum, leading to a disfigured appearance. Sizzling hot slag drips from its stomach, neck, tail and arms. Its back spines are melting down and shrinking as a result, and its mouth is melted shut, causing it to resemble Kamisori Demaaga somewhat. Its eyes and the crystals on its forehead and tail seem to merely be "floating" on the slag, and are both slightly more jagged in appearance. They, along with its eyes, glow bright red. History As part of his elaborate final plan to completely break Ultraman Lightning, Alien Helix Deox intended to subject him to torment via his ally. Luring Demaaga out via a Neosaurus sent near the iron monster's recently settled cave, Deox abducted the demon after the hyper dinosaur's defeat. Using a sample of EX Serum he managed to acquire long before, Deox mutated the once friendly demon into a wild and unstable EX form. Ultra Fight Demaaga It appeared Powers and Abilities * EX Super Heat Ray: A greatly empowered version of the normal Demaaga's heat ray, fired from the crystal on its head due to its mouth being melted shut. It is powerful enough to overwhelm the Gigawatt Buster. Also known as EX Magma in Kit's continuity. * Demaaga Slag: EX Demaaga's body is still 79% molten iron, but the EX Serum has superheated it, and it is now constantly melting and dripping from the monster's body. Merely touching its skin can horribly scald another monster, and cause extreme pain in Ultras. Even its footprints corrode the ground a little. ** Slag Slinger: By swinging its limbs or tail, EX Demaaga can hurl splatters of corrosively hot iron from its body, resulting in deadly burns on nearly anything it hits. ** Molten Tackle: EX Demaaga charges and grapples the opponent, exposing them directly to its molten hot metal body. Weaker opponents will quickly burn to a crisp from the sheer heat and corrosive effect, or even explode. * EXplosion: If it takes enough damage before death, rather than melting away, EX Demaaga will melt down violently in a large explosion, capable of destroying everything in a 1 kilometer radius. Weakness * Given enough time, EX Demaaga will melt away to nothing. * EX Demaaga can be reverted to a normal Demaaga by a purifying technique. Trivia * Originally, Chigiriki Demaaga was to fill EX Demaaga's role, but this was changed. ** Before even that, it was a plain old Tsurugi Demaaga, but I realized it was more like me to make a new variation instead. * EX Demaaga is inspired by EX Red King and Burning Godzilla. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Demaaga Variants Category:EX Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Chimeric Demaaga components